Gone
by RavenEyes
Summary: With a funeral, a hospital scene and then talking by the gravestones this is a really sad story. If you are wondering how sad then try to imagine what is the worst J.K could do to our fictional friends? Warning sad and very fluffy! (No I don't mean the do
1. Default Chapter

Gone: Ch.1  
  
Hermione Granger stood up from her seat and walked up to stand in front of the coffin. Taking a deep she turned around and stared at the crowd. So many faces she knew and others looked very familiar but she was sure she had never seen them before in her life. Then it hit her; it wasn't the people that looked familiar it was the look they had on their faces. It was the look of deep dispair. A look that Hermione was oh to familiar with. "I'm not sure if anything can be said to ease our pain but he knew this was coming his whole life. Knew the moment he looked evil in the face for the fist time," she stopped to take in the faces around her. Ron was sitting with numbness to him. Hermione knew he would never be the same again. Draco no longer had the look of arrogance but instead it was replaced with remorse. Tough he would not admit it but when this angel beside of her died so did a little part of him. Ginny could not be present on that devastating day for she was in the hospital lost in a coma. If it would have not been for Harry, Ginny would have die as well but Hermione assumed that once Ginny comes around (if she comes around) the news that Harry died saving her will more then likely kill the fiery redhead.  
To make this day even more heartbreaking this day was seat aside to be a happy day. Harry was suppose to be up here getting read to receive his bride not getting ready to be put in the ground. Ginny's wedding dress is still hung in a locker down in the church basement. No one could muster enough strength to take it out. Hermione felt tears starting to burn the back of her eyes. She had to give her poem. So she took out a parchment that had blood and tear stains on it. Hermione had pulled the parchment out from under Harry's body the day he had fought and died. The paper had once had Lily and James Potter signature on it. Voldemort used it against Harry. It was the paper that had Wormtail accepting to be the Potters' secret keeper. Looking down at the paper she began to read the poem she had wrote the night the sheets covered Harry's body.  
~~~~~~ Please God tell me why friends have to die. Its not right and it's not fair Oh God, why that night.  
  
I didn't think life could end so fast he was so young at heart- but his years didn't last  
  
Now it's too late to say-Goodbye. Please God tell me why? (At this point Mrs.Weasley was on her knees balling. Ron looked like he was also about to break down. Hermione looked up and dispite the please and crying she felt she needed to continue.)  
  
Even if his soul is...flying free (Hermione almost lost herself at the mention of flying. Harry's favorite thing) Now his dreams can never be People aren't supposed to die. I need an answer God, Please tell me why. (Ron got up and walked out. Hermione wanted him to stay but she knew it was just too much for him.)  
  
Maybe life isn't what it seems to be Not all people will get their dreams I know were all meant to die someday  
  
Still God; I have to ask  
  
WHY???  
  
(Unknown Source)  
~~~~~~~~ Tears where sliding down here face slowly. The taste of their saltiness was becoming a taste that made Hermione sick to her stomach.  
Mrs.Weasley had turned herself a shade of blue from the lack of oxygen that was getting threw her sobs. Malfoy looked like someone was walking on his grave. Hermione knew he felt bad for picking on Harry so much. Ron was seating outside on the church steps with his head in his hands weeping like a baby. Ron weeps for Harry for his baby sister for the world. The same world that had once allowed Harry Potter to walk on its soil and now it would never allow the sun to see his face again. The world was going to bury the one true person who deserved to live a long, happy life more then anyone. Ron felt the world was being selfish. He cursed it until it didn't seem important anymore for he knew Harry Potter was gone. 


	2. Ch2

Chapter 2 :The One Left Behind  
  
Ginny stirred in her hospital bed. Opening her eyes for what felt like the first time. There where black roses on her window seal. "Why on heaven and earth do I have black roses as a get well gift?"she tought to herself. Questions raced through her mind. "How long had she been there? When was the new date for the wedding? Where was her groom? What had happened after she passed out?" Just then Hermione walked into the room and jumped as if she had seen a ghost. "Your awake!!" she yelled. Ginny smile a soft smile. Her voice seemed to not want to respond. Then as quick as Hermione's smile had arrived it went away and she looked devastated. Finally finding her voice Ginny spoke. "Well don't look so happy to see me then."she said playfully." I'm sure you release I have many questions but right know I just want to see my husband to be." At that Hermione went even whiter(if possible). Ginny's smile faded and panic ran through her vains. Very comely she spoke  
  
"Hermione, where is Harry?" "Ginny there is no way I can tell you this easily. But Harry is with his parents. You have been in a coma for almost a year now..and well Harry died right after he saved you."once she had started she couldn't stop. After night after night dreaming about how to tell Ginny what had happened didn't prepare her for the real thing. And then after 3 months when by Hemione suggested they pull the plug and let her be with Harry but no one would listen to her. Ginny set there just staring. It looked like she was hollow inside. *****Ginny's toughts**** What did she just say? Harry's not dead! I just seen him yesterday! We are to get married and start a family! Wait!! A family, I was peregnet before Volutomort came. So what happened to my baby? I hope nothing bad. It's a piece of Harry and me. It's the only piece I have..no! He is not dead. ********************* "Ginny I know its hard...but there is something eles."said Hermione as if she really didn't wasn't to speak. "Ginny did you know when you when into that coma that you was.."Hermione started but Ginny cut her off sharply. 'Wheres my baby?" she said out of nowhere. Hermione looked very grave. "You lost it in your 4th month. I'm sorry." ****Ginny's toughts***** No!!! This can't be happening. Please god let me wake up. I'm not humored if this is a joke. I want my Harry and our baby. ********** Ginny looked up at Hermione then over at the black roses. Without another word she turned over in her bed and laid facing the wall. With her back to Hermione and her eyes wide open. Hermione had decided that she should go call the Weasley's to let them know there daughter was awake. Walking out of the room she took one last look back at the broken woman that was once Virgina Weasley. 


	3. Ch3

Chapter 3: So Many Lost  
  
Standing on top of a hill next to the gravestones that beard her friends name Hermione wondered If god had plained this to be the outcome of her life. If god would be so mean to someone that really didn't deserve it. There was her best friend Harry Potter that as in the first grave. He was killed saveing the ones he loved. Then there was a slightly new one that read Virgina Weasley. Just like Hermione had predicted as soon as Ginny found out she died. But the oddest thing was that once she had gotten back into Ginny's room at the hospital Ginny was none the less dead. The doctors said it was proble from the fact that Ginny had been in a coma so long that it damaged her brain. But no Hermione knew what it really was she died from...it was heartache. A broken heart killed her and no one blamed her either. It would have killed anyone to find out that when they woke up there life was totally messed up from when it was when they where awake the (what seemed like to them) day before. So yes in the end Ginny got to be with her Harry. As Hermione looked at the next grave some were deep in her heart she felt like dying. This grave held the name of Draco Malfoy. Draco and her had become very close since Harr's death and she was beginning to think they were falling in love but the crule wheels of fate took him away from her as well by an unknown poison. Snape had declared her had never seen any substance like it. But once again Hermione knew what kind of poison killed Draco. It was the poison of his father. His father told him before he died that he would never live to be happy and that had come true. She had loved Draco Malfoy and she would have followed him to his grave but Draco made her promise that she would not kill herself over him, and she has stayed to that promise. She had stayed true to him.  
Looking at the other gravestones really didn't hurt Hermione that much. There was Dumbledore, it did hurt her to see her favorite wizard dead but she still didn't have a heart shattering feeling for him. Seamus Finnigan, Lavender Brown, McGonagall, Percy, Oliver Wood, Fred, Neville Longbottom ,Lupin ,Sirius, and Mrs. Weasley all fell to their death before and after Voldemort. Even tought he was gone he would never leave the world to live turely at peace. It was the last grave that Hermione knew was her real reason for being up there.  
It was a small little black head stone with the name Jaden Vrigina Granger. It had little angels on it and it was clear to see that it was a toddler grave. Hermione took in a small breath and then let it exhale. This was Ginny and Harry's baby. 


	4. Ch4

Chapter 4: Is This the Plan?  
  
On both of her knees she stood in front of the gravestone that was in truth Harry and Ginny's baby but when the doctors told Hermione that the baby was alive and healthy she could help but want to see it.  
She was very beautiful. Head full of black raven hair and deep dark brown eyes. She looked up at Hermione as if it was her mother. "Hey there little one. Since neither your mother or your father came give you a name how about I do it?"said Hermione to the little bundle of joy in her arms. The baby just looked back and coo. "Ok. How about..Alex? No? Ok. then I suppose it would be traditional if your name was Lily but we don't want to be traditional do we? No. I know Jaden."  
And then after holding the baby in her arms all night the doctors said it would be best if I was to adopt Jaden so when and if Ginny wakes up then at least the baby wouldn't be with another family. Hermione agreed no questions asked and they gave her the last name Granger. It was odd but for some reason having Jaden around made it feel like Harry and Ginny was still there.  
Hermione sighed. It seemed like such a long time ago. But it wasn't. She only got to keep baby Jaden for acouple of months. When she found out that she had been kidnapped she tough it would be ok. Jaden would be found and she could hold her in her arms again. Well that was true. Jaden was found and she could hold her in her arms but she was no long the lovely full of life baby. Now she was a dead corps. Her little fingers and toes did not wiggle any more and the small lighting bolt scar on her forehead glowed red.  
A Death Eater took the baby and did the unforgivable curse on her but no one had died to save her life so she died from it but some how the scar still appear on her forehead. Then when Ginny woke up Hermione had already decided to tell her simple that the baby did not make full term. Tears where now streaming down Hermione's face. The only thing she had left was Ron and when he proposed to her she knew she really didn't love him but it was worse to say no and loss him then to say yes and live by his side not really in love with him. So she married Ron and they were expecting there first child but Hermione wondered if they could ever go on and be happy? So many lives and souls where lost and here Hermione was with child, married and healthy. She felt like she didn't deserve any of it. Looking back at the row of headstones, a tough came over her mind "I wonder if this is what god had planed?"  
  
The End 


End file.
